DNAngel Chronicles
by Fye D Florite
Summary: This is what happens when in search of Sakura's feather, the Tsubasa Chronicles characters stumble upon the DNAngel world. And guess who has the feather? KRAD


Tsubasa Chronicles characters are in a new world, and guess what? The new world is DNAngel.

* * *

Daisuke Niwa was walking down the street with his love letter for Risa. He was so excited, he completely led himself to believe that this was it! She would finally love him! And there she was, his lover.

He waslked up to her, letter in hand.

"Daisuke!" She says, "Wazzup!"

"a-umm...i-i..." he shuddered, not able to say the words, "I l-l-l... umm... Risa, this is... um... for" suddenly, from the middle of the air and coming out of the ground wasfour big blob things, and one tiny one. Then, people appeared. One in black and scary looking, one in white and blue with a huge smile on his face, one girl brunette being held onto by a boy wearing a dirty green cape. And then a strange little white blob thing slightly but not even resembling Wiz.

"Who are you?" Risa asked them

"Hyuu! The first country yet without people doing weird things to us!" The man in white shouted

"Shut up with that 'hyuu!" The one in black yelled

"Hyuu!" The white blob thing said

"Don't you say it either!"

"Haha, I'm Fay D Flourite, he's Syaoran, she's Sakura, this is Mokona, and she's Kuro-nyan"

"IM KUROGANE AND A MAN YOU BASTARD!"

"Hyuu! I got Kuro-wan-wan mad!"

"SHUT UP!"

"..." Daisuke and Risa were competely speechless, with this expression on their faces: O.o

"umm... you guys look like travelers, do you need a place to stay?" Daisuke asked

"yes please!" Fay shouted, running from Kurogane at the same time.

"OK, follow me to my house, and you can stay with me... and toto and emiko and kosuke and wiz and daiki..." he says.

"Hyuu! This kid's nice!"

* * *

AT DAISUKE'S HOUSE

"OH you brought visitors home!" Toto shouted as loud as she could, "I'll go make something for everyone to eat then!" She then runs in the kitchen

"Mom, can these guys stay with us for a while?" Daisuke asks Emiko, "They're just travelers"

"well, umm, sure ok!" Emiko shouts

"Will they be going to school?" Kosuke asks, "I mean, that boy there looks like he's about your age"

"My name is Syaoran, and me and this girl, Sakura, are the same age"

"I'm 18! But never got an education any further than 14 so I can pass as a 14year old!" Fye shouts, "And Kuro-wan-wan is 11 and smart enough to pass as 14, right?"

"I'm 20 you bastard!"

"nyan nyan nya your so old Kuro-pipi!"

"SHUT UP!"

"well, I guess school starts tomorrow for them then," Daiki says.

"Except poor left out Kurorin!" Mokona screams

"THAT THING CAN TALK!" All the Niwa's scream in union

"Yes! Mokona can speak! Mokona's so smart!" Mokona shouts

"oh ok..."

* * *

AT SCHOOL

"OK class, we have3 new students today, this blonde one's Fay D Flourite, this brunette's Sakura, and this one's Syaoran" The teacher says

"Oh boy!" Takeshi shouts, and imediately pulls flowers out of a vase and shoves them in Sakura's face, "I LOVE YOU"

"Takeshi take a seat," the teacher says

"that's, sweet, I guess. But me and Syaoran are already in love" Sakura states

"Then I wont give up with Hio Mioand Menou Kurashina!" Takeshi screams for the world to hear.

"you mean the ghost and the voodoo doll?" Daisuke asks

"oh shut up"

"oh my like god!" Hio screams, "who's this hott guy again! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Fay" the teacher replies

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU FAY!" Hio screams

"umm... I wanted a girl friend but not like this one..." He says, kind of confused

* * *

LUNCH

Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa, Riku, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fay, all sat next to each other at lunch.

"Soooo, what brings you here?" Daisuke asks

"feathers..." Syaoran replies

"? What kind of feathers?" Risa asks

"They're white and have a pattern on them," he says, "Sakura lost her memorys and now we're trying to find them by traveling from place to place, world to world. Her memories appear in the looks of a feather, and the feather contains magical powers"

"I know of quite a couple feathers" Satoshi says

"Do they look like that?" Syaoran asks

"Well, one of them is white, and the other is black. and both of them have magical powers"

"Can I see them?" Syaoran asks

"I don't have them, yet do in a way..." Satoshi says

"?" everyone except Daisuke is confused

"I know what he's talking about..." Daisuke says, "but am definately NOT explaining"

"ok it wouldn't be your secret if you told someone after all!" Fay says in his usual happy tone

bell rings

* * *

DARK'S TARGET

"EVERYONE! Take your positions Dark has been spotted in the sky!" A policeman shouts

"Here, at the Chuuou art museum, Dark has appeared, readyto steal his next target, the Link Pin of Time," the news reporter... reports..."There he is! NO! That's not Dark! Those wings are white! Not black! What's going on? Where is Dark? And who is that?"

"Krad! I need that to give to Freedert! She and Elliot must be together! It's what Daisuke wants now hand it over!" Dark screams

"There's Dark! Dark and an unknown winged indevidual have emerged from the museum!" The reporter says into the microphone

"Dark, you still look the same as you did when we first met, you still look like the old Dark Mousy. Or should I call you by your real name? Kokuyoku!" Krad says

"There it is you guys! That guy with the white wings has Sakura's feather!" Syaoran points out

"Mekyu!" Mokona does, with the demented weird eyes thing

They then watch as both winged figures fall to the ground, one stabbing the other with a fancy looking sword. The whole group runs over to see what's going on.

"Isn't this wonderful Dark? Never getting the things we desire? Never falling in love? Doesn't it make you want to just kill the humans that brought us into this world? Don't you just hate the humans, the Hikaris, who created us?"

"That... may... be... but... IT'S NO FUN BEING THAT WAY!" Dark screams as he punches Krad in the mouth, "the only one who tell me what to do... IS ME!"

"Mr. Dark Mr. Dark!" Risa then runs over to where Dark and Krad are

"Stay back Risa!" Dark shouts, watching as Krad uses magic to get her into the air

"That has to be Sakura's feather!" Syaoran says, staring straight at the feather Krad has

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Kurogane asks

"We just have to wait for the perfect moment, hang on" Syaoran says

"AH! Save me Mr.Dark!" Risa screams

"Hmph, what a nuisance," Krad then tightens his grip or... something... causing Risa more pain

"AAH! Mr.Dark!"

"Stop that! Let my sister go!" Riku then jumps in the way, while Krad starts to lower Risa to the ground.

they stare

it's a staring contest

they don't stop staring

stare

stare

stare

stare

stare

"You know, I hate your eyes," Krad says, and walks over to Riku.

"Riku..." Risa manages to say

Krad then does magic on Riku causing her pain. He gets her still, and pulls out the sword

"KRAAAAAAAAAAADDD!" Dark screams

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He comes so close to killing Riku, but then Dark saves her. He begins to go after them, but

"Stop it Hiwatari!" Risa says from behind

"How about now Syaoran?" Fay asks

"Not yet"

Krad walks over to Risa, ready to do more magic, but then Satoshi starts to take over. Krad screams in pain and tries his best to keep ahold of his prey, aka Risa. But, Satoshi takes over, as I said, and he lets go.

"Syaoran?" Sakura says

"Darn it, I'm too late. And an idiot for holding back that long," Syaoran says

"It's ok Syaoran, I'm sure we'll see that man again," Sakura says

"I believe his name is Krad Hiwatari, from what those two people said," Fay says

"yeah, you're probably right. Krad Hiwatari, we will find you, and get Sakura's feather back no matter what" Syaoran says, half to himself half to the others.

* * *

Haha, Fay doesn't even know how wrong he is... Krad Hiwatari, I think Mr.Hiwatari, Satoshi's dad, would hate that name. lol. Honestly, his name is probably Krad Orange or something like that. lol 


End file.
